Just a Little Mistake
by Crazilyinsanelady
Summary: When Naruto and his friends go up to Sasuke's apartment, they hear strange groaning noises coming from inside. What in the world is he doing with Sakura? Well... they're about to find out!


**Enjoy the funniness!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. The Vibrator is a game system that I made up. If it does actually exist, I do not own it. The game the characters of this story are playing is fictional, if anything similar to it exists… Well, I don't own that either..**

**XD **

**I had WAY to much fun writing this!**

**xXxXxXx**

It was about 11:30 at night, and Naruto, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata were heading up the stairs to get to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto was the one who was going to originally be the one to ask him, but his old sensei insisted on coming up just to see the look on the Uchiha's face when they asked him if he wanted to go to Ichiraku's for ramen in the middle of the night.

Hinata, as expected, was following Naruto. Ino was sticking with Hinata because they couldn't reach Sakura on her cell phone, and she wasn't home. Rock Lee was viewing the long trek up the steep stairs as 'training', and Choji was dragging Shikamaru up the stairs to ask Sasuke if he might happen have any barbeque potato chips on hand that he could 'borrow'.

The group was just about to knock on the door when they heard a familiar giggle and squeak. "Gotcha, big guy!"

"Hey! I thought you said you were no good at this." Sasuke's voice sounded surprised. "You can't do that!"

"I just did."

There was some rustling of… cloth it sounded like, and then something thumped loudly.

"Oh…" A pained whimper was heard.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Ow…harsh."

-squelch-

"Ow…Ow…Stop it, Meanie!"

"Why? I think its…fun."

"For you maybe, not me! I don't like being on the bottom…" Then she murmured something about a 'disadvantage' that came from 'being on the bottom'.

"This was your chance, right? I thought you **wanted** this?"

"Not anymore!"

"Too late."

More loud thumps could be heard.

"Is that Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are they doing in there?" Ino whispered.

"I think they might be doing ….'it'…"Choji whispered back.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan on them to find out what's happening inside." Ino whispered.

"-Squeak!-" Hinata fainted to the ground, dead to the world.

"So much for that approach…" Shikamaru muttered. "Naruto, knock and get it over with."

"But I don't want to see them with no clothes on, they'll _**KILL **_me!" Naruto protested.

"For goodness sakes, I'll do it!" Ino reached for the doorknob.

"No, wait." Kakashi put his hand in front of her, looking amused. "I want to see what happens next."

"Eww! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto groaned. "You stinking pervert! That's just like you…"

-Squelch!-Squelch!-Squelch!-Thump!-

By now, all of them, except Kakashi and Hinata (who was, by the way, still dead to the world) had extreme 'WTF' looks on their faces.

Then, Rock Lee ran back down the hall, crying about how his 'youthfully beloved cherry blossom betraying him for a larger snake.' **(A/N-Snicker-)**

"Uh, uh, uh, UH!" Sakura's increasingly loud groans were echoing down the corridor.

A neighbor stuck their head out of her door and screamed down the not-so-empty hall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I UNPLUG YOUR STUPID VIBRATOR YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! I'LL CALL THE AUTHORITIES ON YOU, AND I'M SERIOUS TOO, THIS TIME! I- (Here Sakura yelled "OH KAMI!" Very loudly) AAAAAHHHGGGRRRHHHH!"

She stomped down the hall way and stopped suddenly at the sight of the ninjas. She had huge black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "What are you all doing here?"

"Listening." Naruto simply replied. "What vibrator?"

-More loud moans could be heard from the other side of the door.-

Hinata woke up and ran home, blushing like she was the one they had caught.

Sasuke let out a pleasured grunt. "Take it all, Bitch!"

"You ASSHOLE! You can't DO this to me!"

"That's IT!" Ino screamed, finally snapping. "I'm going in!"

She bust open the door and yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

At the same time, Naruto bellowed, "WHERE'S THE VIBRATOR! I WANNA SEE IT!"

A very confused Sasuke and Sakura looked up from their seats.

"Huh?" (Both)

"Naruto?" (Sasuke)

"Ino-pig?" (Sakura)

"What are you guys doing here?" (Both)

The rest of the group piled in to 'see the sights'.

The two in question had game controllers in their hands. Sasuke was on the couch, Sakura seated on the floor near his feet. Sakura had a cherry sucker sticking out of the side of her mouth that made a squelching noise.

There were several bags of chips scattered around the floor, and some empty soda cans. The gaming system's speakers were letting out strange sounds, and the characters appeared to be killing each other. Continuous thumping could be heard from the blows.

Ino's moth formed a small 'O'.

Naruto decided to explain. "We thought you guys were doing… you know… 'it'."

"What!?" Sakura yelped and jumped to her feet. "NO!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up next to her, holding his hand out to his side towards her. Sakura pulled out about 50 _**extremely sharp**_ kunai and handed half to him.

"Would you like to… repeat that…Dobe?"

-sweatdrop-

Then the two proceeded to give their 'friends' some scars that would last for a while.

Naruto screamed when they pounced on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

xXxXxXx 30 min. later xXxXxXx

"Now," Sasuke murmured, "Where were we?"

Sakura smirked slyly and placed her hand on his chest. She purred, "We were about to screw each other until neither of us could see straight or tell up from down…"

Sasuke put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing his girlfriend softly.

"Fair enough…"

xXxXxXx

Somewhere, far, far away, where a few unlucky snoops were tied upside down to several trees, a large squirrel family decided to piss on the unfortunate creature's heads. One, a male, even decided to hump a few of them.

**(A/N: Good little gay squirrel…Good!)**

One of the unfortunate beings, a human named Uzumaki Naruto squealed piercingly.

"It was just a _**LITTLE **__mistake_."

"SHUT UP, Naruto!!"

**xXxXxXx**

**-laughs hysterically-**

**Re-(laughs)-view P-P-(Giggles)-Please! –cracks up-**


End file.
